Metal
Transcript (Episode opens around the table) Steve: Okay pets, it was a 2 - 1 vote this time around. Spot: Ruff! EB: That’s right Spot, you’ve been evicted! Spot: (sadly) ruff. (Spot crawls out onto the stage sadly) EB: Well I don’t know about you guys but that elimination didn’t phase me at all. Anyways, let’s get to your next challenge. So for this challenge, you will be split into two teams of three. Steve: For the challenge, you and your team will have to use metal scraps to make a sculpture. EB: Now we will pick the captains, who will choose two other people. Steve: We picked the captains based on how good you’ve done so far. Pearl is a captain because she has only been up for eviction once. Pearl: Yay! EB: Sonic is the other because he’s won twice. Sonic: Let’s go! EB: Pearl, pick your first teammate. Pearl: I’ll choose Fred because he’s been pretty cool this entire game. Fred: Thanks! (Trips) MY LEG! Steve: Sonic, make your first pick. Sonic: I choose GreyBob because he’s smart. GreyBob: I’m really not, but okay. Pearl: Well in that case I choose Nat because he’s creative. Nat: I am! Pearl: I thought you said you were an artist. Nat: When? Pearl: Oh no. EB: And that leaves Gary with Sonic. Sonic: Okay then. Steve: You guys each have an hour to make a metal statue. Go! (Pearl grabs a piece of metal) Pearl: What should we do? Fred: MY LEG! Pearl: GENIUS! Nat: They’re gonna love it! Pearl: Do either of you guys know how to weld? Nat: I do! (Nat starts welding; Gary can’t help because he has no arms, and GreyBob is refusing to work) Sonic: Oh come onnnnn GreyBob, I could use your help! GreyBob: You have superspeed. Sonic: Fine. (Sonic quickly builds a statue of himself) Gary: MEOW! (Gary destroys the statue) Sonic: Why though? Gary: Meow! GreyBob: Because you’re super self centric. Sonic: Fine. (Sonic rebuilds the statue of himself) GreyBob: Dammit. (Pearl is handing Nat pieces to weld) Pearl: So um, how’s it going? Nat: Good I guess. Pearl; I guess? Nat: Well I quit my job to come out here because I really want to win. Pearl: Are you stupid? Nat: I think so: Fred: SHUT UP YOU TWO STOP HAVING LEGIT EMPATHY FOR EACH OTHER AND TRYING TO MAKE THE VIEWERS FEEL EMOTION. Nat: No u. Fred: MY LEG! (Cut back to a cycle of Sonic rebuilding his statue every time Gary destroys it) Sonic: WHAT DO YOU WANT SNAIL?! Gary: MEOW! Sonic: FINE! (Sonic rebuilds the statue as Gary and turns it in) EB: Interesting. Steve: It’s okay. Sonic: WHAT?! Gary: Meow meow meow meow! Sonic: Grrr. (Nat gets done welding) Nat: Well let’s hope we win. (Nat turns in their statue, but accidentally places it on Fred’s leg) Fred: MY LEG! EB: Oh wow, it’s beautiful! Steve: I LOVE IT. EB: Well, we have our clear winners. Sonic: Us? Steve: No posers, Pearl’s team! Pearl: Yay! Nat: Hey, we did it. (Cut to the table) EB: So for winning, everyone one Pearl’s team is safe. Fred: Oh cool! EB: As an added bonus, Pearl will get to choose who from Team Sonic won’t be up for eviction. Pearl: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. I guess I’ll choose Gary because he was up for eviction last round and I just want to be fair. Sonic: Awww man! GreyBob: I really don’t care. EB: Well guys, who’s getting evicted next? you decide. Vote either GreyBob or Sonic to not make the final five! Category:Evicted! Category:Episodes Category:2019 Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Purple133